


Ra in Chains

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [53]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Anime, Artists, Card Games, Chains, Character Study, Competition, Crossover, Drama, Duelling, Gen, God Complex, Gods, Jealousy, Master/Servant, Minor Character(s), Obsessive Behavior, Punishment, Rare Characters, Rivalry, Self-Worth Issues, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: By shackling Ra, Franz sells himself on the illusion he can sway Pegasus’ respect.
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663
Kudos: 1





	Ra in Chains

Ra in Chains

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.

Summary:

By shackling Ra, Franz sells himself on the illusion he can sway Pegasus’ respect.

* * *

I won’t be beholden to outdated myths and superstitions about God’s wrath punishing the arrogance of the unchosen. Duelists have come to respect and fear the power Ra holds, but it’s just a piece of paper.

Chairman Pegasus’ genius gave Ra its modern look; Industrial Illusions, its printed text. And now, Chairman Pegasus cowers in uselessness at his own creation? As though Ra’s tears at being bound would turn rivers to blood!

When did the Chairman lose sight of his enterprise?

My work won’t be burned by the derivative schlock of a newcomer! An unoriginal rip-off, this “Skyscraper 2”! Plagiarism based on someone else’s talent!

I’m no disciple. I’m a main designer. I make the cards! The designer is creator! As the one who finally designed a card to control the strongest legendary monster, _I’m_ the one who has surpassed God!

This Ra is a copy, anyway. Yet another forgery of brilliance.

Rage! Berserk! Hate me! But God, you are my servant! These are the chains that subdue you! The mounds of your imprisonment!

Your God Blaze Cannon fires for me!

Your God Phoenix torches fools for me!

Can’t you see it, Chairman Pegasus? The magnificence I’ve grasped!

Weak cards produce weak Duelists.

Strong cards produce strong Duelists.

That is the direction of the game.

 _Power_.

Impossible _deppen_ wouldn’t understand!


End file.
